<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Rave Boi by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715136">Pretty Rave Boi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns'>CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Versvember [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Public Blow Jobs, Strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is dared to spend an hour at a rave, which is most definitely not his scene. Good thing there's a pretty stranger willing to make the time much more fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Versvember [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Rave Boi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith stares at the club in front of him. This isn’t usually his idea of fun for a Saturday night. No, normally he’s a ‘stay home and watch a movie’ kind of guy. He full heartedly blames Matt, and by extension, Pidge for his presence here. A bet that he couldn’t last one hour at this place. They’re probably right.</p><p>He can see the flashing lights in the tinted windows and the long line of people outside. If this many are outside, how many more are in there? He rubs his thumb anxiously over the handlebar of his bike. He takes a deep breath and fishes his phone out of his coat pocket, snapping a picture of the bar and sending it to Matt. </p><p> <span class="font-red">Looks busy.</span></p><p> <span class="font-green">your 1hr mark starts when youre inside</span></p><p>Matt sends back his own picture. He’s wearing Keith’s signature jacket with Pidge beside him. He knows that the duo are going to go to one of his regular haunts for an hour.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red"> I stand out like a sore thumb.</span>
</p><p>His coat has no sleeves, leaving his arms are bare and his wrists covered in beaded bracelets. He’s wearing far more neon than he’s ever intended to wear. He’s cold and miserable and he knows that the only thing waiting for him should he chicken out is a pound of Jello to eat. And not even a single flavor, no, all the flavors that the siblings could find into one disgusting, semi-solid, mess. </p><p> <span class="font-green">no you dont, cmon i dressed you with my favorite stuff </span></p><p>Keith gets off his bike and makes his way into the line. He wraps his arms around his chest to try to stay warm but it doesn’t do him any favors. He can feel eyes staring at him and he wishes to leave. The bouncer pats him down and Keith holds his breath. Then he’s let inside.</p><p>It’s at least warmer in here than the chill of the night. The music is loud, the beat reverberating through his body. People are milling about, clinging to their friends, getting drinks, and hogging the floor. He takes a picture of the bar and sends it to Matt.</p><p>
  <span class="font-red"> Start the damn timer.</span>
</p><p>He gets himself a plain water at the bar for now. He doesn’t want to risk his sobriety when he’s leaving in fifty-nine minutes. The black lights kick on, a smoke machine goes off, and Keith has so many regrets. He feels out of place amongst the people who must come here often. At least often enough for a few people to tap his shoulder with Matt’s name on their tongue, only to be confused when they see Keith’s face. </p><p>He plasters himself to a wall and glances at his phone. Matt’s wishing him luck and reminding him to go out onto the floor. </p><p> <span class="font-green">video or it didnt happen </span></p><p>
  <span class="font-red"> Fuck you.</span>
</p><p>Keith stares out at the crowded dance floor and wonders how the hell he’s supposed to get a video without dropping his phone. Everything about this place has to be breaking some kind of fire safety code. He scans the bodies in the crowd, trying to memorize their movements in order to not make a complete fool of himself. </p><p> “Hey handsome.” A voice next to him chuckles and he jolts, turning to face the newcomer. “You done glaring at the floor like it killed your best friend?” </p><p> “What?” Keith blinks. He’s distracted by the guy’s smile and glowing body paint. If Keith was cold this guy must be freezing in nothing but a fishnet shirt and tight PVC leather pants. Keith finds his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as his eyes make their slow ascent back up to his face.</p><p> “You look like you want everyone on the floor to disappear.” The man looks out at it. “First time?”</p><p> “Here? Yes.” Keith admits. He has soft looking lips, a slight upturn to his nose, and Keith wants to know what color his eyes are without the filter of the black light.</p><p> “It’s not as bad as it seems.” He looks back at Keith.</p><p> “I don’t know about that.” Keith tucks his phone into his coat pocket. </p><p> “Trust me.”</p><p> “I don’t even know your name.” Keith points out, unsure if to walk away from this guy or not. </p><p> “I don’t know yours.” </p><p> “I’m not telling.”</p><p> “Alright, alright, I can play hardball.” The man laughs and Keith’s eyes trace the shape of his neck and collarbone. </p><p> “Oh?” Keith raises a brow. The stranger takes his hand and tugs on it gently.</p><p> “Let’s dance?” He opens his eyes wide, bottom lip jutting out just slightly, an adorable pout that Keith finds himself weak to. </p><p> “Fine.” He allows himself to be dragged onto the dance floor.</p><p>The stranger moves through the crowds with ease. He pulls Keith in close and sets his hands on his waist. He leans into Keith’s space, his lips against his ear, so he can be heard over the loud music blaring behind them. His stomach flips around at the space between them, or the lack thereof.</p><p> “Let the music guide you.” </p><p> “I don’t know what that means.” Keith knows he has to be yelling, he can feel the stress of it in his throat. Stranger doesn’t seem to mind however and Keith is trying to not get in anyone’s way. Stranger laughs and shakes his head. He pulls Keith in closer, the hands on his waist pushing him and guiding him along to the dance.</p><p> “Now do something with your arms, they can’t just be on your sides like dead weights.” Stranger’s hands slide up his sides and push his arms up. Keith drapes them around Stranger’s shoulders. </p><p> “Like that?” </p><p> “I mean, if that’s what you wanna do.” Stranger smirks, his hands coming back to Keith’s waist. Keith realizes he’s missing out on good video proof of him on the dancefloor but it’s hard to think about it when Stranger flashes a dazzling smile.</p><p> “So… if this isn’t your scene, what made you come here?” </p><p> “Friends didn’t think I would.” Keith rolls his eyes. </p><p> “Ooo, I love it when people are proven wrong.” Stranger laughs, pulling the two of them even closer.  </p><p> “That’s an odd kink.”</p><p> “Trust me, that’s not the oddest one there could be.” </p><p> “I don’t doubt it.” Keith shakes his head, not minding how he’s pressed against Stranger.</p><p> “How are you enjoying it so far?” </p><p> “It’s alright, a little overwhelming if I’m being honest. Almost afraid to get my phone out and lose it.” He is a little surprised that he’s actually having fun.</p><p> “Why your phone?”</p><p> “Friend wanted video proof I was on the floor.” Keith rolls his eyes.</p><p> “That’s easy.” Stranger hums. “Where is it?” </p><p>Keith reaches into his coat pocket and pulls his phone out. He unlocks it and flips over to his camera. </p><p> “May I?” Stranger offers to take his phone. “Promise I’ll get a good shot of you.” Keith looks the guy over and decides that if he has to he can absolutely take this guy out. </p><p> “Okay.” Keith hands him his phone and Stranger holds it above them both. He hits record.</p><p> “Hey there, friend of Angel’s! Thanks for sending him this way.” Stranger pans the camera to make sure you’re in the shot too. He taps and flips the camera view over to pass it over the crowd and shows the non-existent space between him and Keith. </p><p> “Here, that should make your friend jealous.” Stranger winks. Keith takes his phone from him.</p><p> “Angel?” He asks, sending the video to Matt and tucking his phone into his back pocket.</p><p> “Felt fitting.” Stranger chuckles. “Unless you want me to call you something else?”</p><p> “Like what?”</p><p> “Hmm…” Stranger hums, he pulls him along with the tide of the people. Keith follows his lead. He understands now why he’d been dressed the way he was. The floor feels warm compared to the outside. He can’t blame all of it on a faulty A/C unit either. </p><p> “What about, ‘Tex’?”</p><p> “God, no.” Keith scrunches up his nose.</p><p> “Why not, it’s a good nickname for someone like you.”</p><p> “It -- it was my dad’s nickname.” </p><p> “Then you’ll have to deal with me calling you ‘Angel’.”</p><p> “Why Tex anyway?”</p><p> “Southern accent. It’s kinda hot actually.”</p><p> “Hot?” Of all the things his accent has been called, ‘hot’ was no where on that list.</p><p> “Mmm, yeah.” Stranger moans softly into his ear and Keith gasps when the guy grabs his ass with both of his hands. He pulls Keith’s hips into his and Keith clings to his shoulders.</p><p> “I mean, that’s one way to hit on someone.” </p><p> “Too much, <em> Kitten </em>?”</p><p> “You’re going to use all sorts of names on me aren’t you?” Keith can feel his face burning at the idea. They’re not bad, he just hasn’t had someone call him by anything other than his name or an insult of some sort.</p><p> “Oh, you bet.” Stranger purrs into his ear. Well, two can play at this game, he figures.</p><p> “Will you tell me your name, <em> Darlin’ </em>?” Keith nips his ear and he feels the shudder that runs through him under his palms. </p><p> “Anything you wanna call me, Kitten.” Darling grinds his hips against Keith’s. </p><p> “Surely there’s gotta be things you prefer.” Keith presses his lips to his neck, nibbling at the skin. Darling sighs something beautiful in his ear.</p><p> “For one thing, I prefer there to be less clothes in these situations.” </p><p> “I mean, there’s nothing stopping you from touching me. You already have your hands on my ass after all.” Keith lets his hands slide off Darling’s shoulders, down to his chest. He carefully hooks his fingers between the netting and pulls it off his skin and lets it slip off and snap against him.</p><p> “Fuck!” Darling gasps. “Yeah I do, huh?” He gives Keith’s ass a firm squeeze, using his hold to roll Keith’s hips into another dirty grind to the music. </p><p>Keith is a quick study, easily following the beat and taking over the motions himself. One of his thumbs rolls over Darling’s nipple before gently pinching it between his fingers. He nips at his neck and enjoys the moan Darling lets out. Keith pulls his head out of his shoulder to look between them and then up at him. </p><p> “Big.” Darling murmurs, probably not intending on Keith hearing it. But he does and he can’t fight off the smirk on his face.</p><p> “Wanna see?” Keith throws all caution to the wind and kisses him, his teeth nipping at his lip. His fingers tangle in Darling’s hair as his tongue slides into his mouth. </p><p>It’s by no means a gentle kiss. It’s heated, Keith moaning into it as he loses himself in the feeling of the small barbell threaded through Darling’s tongue against his own. Darling won’t stop grinding against him, won’t stop moving to the rhythm of the music, and Keith doesn’t even question it when he’s led off the dance floor. </p><p> “Definitely not an Angel.” Darling chuckles as Keith presses him into a corner of the room. The music isn’t as loud here as it was on the floor and Keith can hear himself think again. </p><p> “I can be.” He murmurs against Darling, his hands coming down to push at his shoulders. “At least, when I want to be.” </p><p> “Mmm. I bet you could.” Darling licks his lips as he kneels down in front of Keith. He noses at the very obvious tent in Keith’s pants, fingers playing with the button. Keith bites his lip and glances around at the people behind them. </p><p> “Don’t worry too much,” Darling kisses his hip. “If that couple over there can be fucking with their clothes on, why can’t I blow you in the corner?” </p><p> “That’s…” Keith can’t say much because he has a point and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in the offer. Darling smirks up at him and mouths at his cock through his damned pants. Keith runs his hands through his hair and prays no one is even looking in their direction. </p><p> “You don’t have to put on a show for me, you know?” He brushes Darling’s hair out of his face. </p><p> “Wow, all work and no play.” </p><p> “I mean that you’re really hot and I’m very pent up.”</p><p> “Aww, Kitten, you should have said something sooner. Would have offered to just jerk you off out on the dance floor.” He chuckles and Keith feels his head spinning from the comment alone. Darling pops open the button and tugs his pants and underwear down enough to free Keith’s hard cock. </p><p>He watches as Darling kisses up the shaft, his tongue flicking out and pressing that piercing of his against his skin. Keith braces an arm against one of the walls as his knees go weak. Darling winks up at him as he rolls his tongue over his head, bringing it into his mouth and sucking at it.</p><p> “Fuck, Darlin’...” Keith sighs, trying to stay on his best behavior and not buck into that hot, wet mouth. He hums and takes a hold of the base of Keith’s cock to keep it steady as he slowly starts to work more of it into his mouth. Keith can’t seem to take his eyes off Darling, even when he looks up at Keith. </p><p>There’s an amused glint in his eyes and Keith bites down on a knuckle on his free hand. Darling seems to take this as a challenge, letting go of the base of his cock to take him into his throat. Keith shudders when Darling tugs on his hips and whines. </p><p> “Jesus, you tryna kill me here?” Keith lets go of his knuckle to thread his fingers through Darling’s hair again. He rolls his hips gently and Darling moans.</p><p> “God, you really are…” Keith follows the insistent push and pull of Darling’s hands on him, fucking his throat a bit harder. He lets his head fall back when he feels the piercing dragging along the bottom of his shaft. Darling pulls off of him with a wet ‘pop’ and he wants to complain.</p><p> “Shhh, give me a second okay?” Darling chuckles and strokes him, catching his breath for a moment. </p><p>Darling’s mouth wraps back around his cock, with a happy little hum. Keith rocks his hips into his throat once more. </p><p> “Ahhh fuck… feel so good, darlin’...” He pulls away from his arm before he hurts himself, resting his forehead against the sore skin. Darling shivers, opens his mouth a little wider and takes him deeper.</p><p> “Oh, y’like that? Bein’ told how good y’are?” Darling’s eyes flutter shut, tongue eagerly pressing that piercing into him. “What I wouldn’t give t’be fuckin’ you against the wall right now.” </p><p>Keith moves his free hand to Darling’s jaw, swiping some of the extra drool off his chin. Darling tries to look up at him but can’t seem to keep those pretty eyes open.</p><p> “So messy…” He murmurs. “All that pretty face paint’s gonna get smeared.” Darling hollows out his cheeks and Keith finds his head tilting back once more.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he spots security. It sends an electric thrill through his spine. They’re not looking at the pair just yet but they’re going to. Keith finds it hard to believe moments ago he was against being caught but now, <em> now </em>, he almost wants to be seen. </p><p> “Security’s right there…” He murmurs and Darling hums. “Gonna see me deep in your pretty little throat. Be the highlight of their night.” Keith is finding the idea to be a lot hotter than he thought the more real the threat becomes. Darling squirms on the ground, seeming to agree with the sentiment. </p><p> “Fuck…” He rocks his hips a bit harder into Darling’s mouth. The slick sounds are as clear as a bell over the deep bass of the music. The whimpers coming from Darling are almost too much. </p><p> “I’m… Imma …” </p><p>The security guard looks over at them and Keith knows they're busted. And that thought is what sends him over the edge and spilling into Darling’s throat. He slaps a hand over his mouth just in time to cut down on his loud moan. He hears the loud, ‘Hey’ coming from the guard as they start walking over. </p><p>Darling swallows every last drop, milking Keith for what he’s worth before letting go of his spent dick. He tugs his pants back on, barely buttoning them up, before he’s grabbing Darling’s hand. He pulls him along, away from security and out of the club. They stand outside in the cold air and stare at one another for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. </p><p> “Holy shit.” Darling wipes his tears away. “That was fun.” </p><p> “It was.” He agrees. </p><p>Darling looks up at the club and back at Keith. His smile is still on his lips, fond and soft. Keith offers his hand to him. </p><p> “Keith.” It’s a severely delayed introduction and Darling shakes his head with a small laugh. He takes Keith’s hand in his, giving it a firm shake.</p><p> “Lance.”</p><p> “Beautiful.” He murmurs. A beautiful name for a handsome man. </p><p> “Thanks. Though I am curious, why tell me your name now?”</p><p> “So that it’s less weird if I offer you to come home with me.”</p><p> “Go home with you?” Lance raises a brow.</p><p> “I saw how you were squirming on the floor.” Keith steps closer to him, hooking his fingers in that mesh shirt. “It’d be polite of me to help you out, right Darlin’?”</p><p> “Fuck.” Lance shivers and Keith knows it’s not from the cold.</p><p> “Whaddya say?”</p><p> “Yeah. I say yes. Take me to your place and pound into me please.” </p><p>Keith bites his lip and hauls him to his bike, barely managing to get home without any detours. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>